Call of Duty: Dark War II Reveal Trailer
This is the transcript of the reveal trailer of Call of Duty: Dark War II. Translation Here's some explanation to help you to understand the trailer *Between " and " in Italic = what exactly happens on the screen *'Bold '= The person/entities who said the lines *Normal Text = the lines the character/entities spokes Transcript/The Trailer "First the screen is black and then the "Innovation Studios Los Angeles" text shows up on the screen and then the "Activision" text shows up on the screen. The screen switches to a battlefield in an unknown location. a small numbers American soldiers are fighting a large numbers of Krasnez soldiers and the American soldiers are retreating because they are outnumbered." 'Unknown: '''War, it never change. And it will never change. ''"Then a bunch of missiles from the sky are coming and start to hit the ground and the soldiers on the battlefield saw the missiles hit the ground and when the missiles start to comes to their place, they stopped firing their guns and some of them discard their guns and run for their life but a missile hit the place where they are at and kill them all instantly. Then the view zooms out and the screen shows the battlefield is almost collapsed and the missiles keep hitting it." 'Unknown: '''It always created destruction, disaster, and a downfall. ''"Then the screen switches to White House courtyard and it's a warzone too and the Washington DC is almost collapsed. Then the screen switches to the Washington monument that still standing but badly damaged and then it slowly fall to the ground." 'Unknown: '''The Liberty has fallen, it's our downfall. ''"Then the screen switches to London and SAS soldiers are fighting Krasnez soldiers. Then the soldiers are saw the missiles are in the sky then the screen turns into black. Then the sound of the missiles hitting the ground and some soldiers shouting to tell their friends to run are heard. Then the screen shows the collapsed London and the view changes to a badly damaged Big Ben and it slowly fall to the ground." 'Unknown: '''And it all started here. ''"Then the screen changes to 4 USAF soldiers are deployed from their space shuttle and they are saw the space weapon platform is under attack by Krasnez soldiers and then the screen slowly fades to white. And then the screen switches to a missiles control room and Task Force 141 is trying to stop a missiles launch, but they failed and then the main monitor shows the missiles are successfully launched and the screen turns into black." 'Unknown: '''The beginning of our Downfall. ''"Then the game tagline "The End Is Near" is shows up on the screen and the " Call of Duty: Dark War II" text is shows up on the screen and after that the box art on the screen and then the release date is shown and after that the "Pre Order Now" text is shown."